What the?
by Kittykatx3
Summary: Dawn and Sam are at Dawn's house.Dawns experimenting and ask Sam is she could be her test subject,but somthing goes wrong..Dawn accedently turns her into a baby!
1. Chapter 1

**What the...?**

**Chatper 1:Transformation**

Sam was on her computer chatting with her two friends Danny and Tucker.

''I cant belive you got grounded again Tucker!'' Danny said over the chat.''I know!'' Tucker shouted.

''How did you get grounded?'' Sam asked.''didnt eat my vegtibles..'' Tucker mummbled.

''What?''

''I DIDNT EAT MY VEGTIBLES!'' Tucker and Sam started to crossed his arms making a pounty Tuckers mom bardge in her door.

''Tucker your grounded no computer!'' Tuckers mom sighed.''Well ill see yah guys'' Tucker said signing of leaving Danny and Sam.

''So-'' Sam stopped when her bracelet started to beep.''Whats that?'' Danny asked concerned.

''Relax its just Dawn..remember she gave me this bracelet so we could comminicate'' Sam said pressing down the bead making a tiny screen pop up,on the screen was Dawn.

''Sam I need you here now!'' Dawn said eye whidedned.

''Why?'' Sam asked.

''Ill tell tiy when you get here!'' Dawn said taking herself of the sighed,''Danny could yo-''.Dannny cut her of ''Sure Sam'' Danny said logging of his computer fly to her mansion.

Sam was looking out her window waiting for Danny come in,but Danny flew in threw her was still intangible giggling at Sam waiting for made himself intangible and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Sam screamed and turned around and saw Danny laughing.''Danny next time fly threw my window'' Sam said turninf around kissing smiled at Sam and picked her up bridal style and flew to Dawns house.

Dawn was pasing back and forth in her room pulling her hair.''boo!'' Danny and Sam screamed and jumped and turned around.

Danny and Sam started laughing.''Funny'' Dawn said Dannys phone went changed back into his human self and answeed it.

''Hello?'' Danny said,

''Hey bro!'' Jazz said.

''Jazz what do you want?''

''Mom and dad are home and there mad that you left!''

Danny gulped.''Tell them ill be right there''.Then he hung up his cell.''Everything ok?'' Sam asked.''I got to go'' Danny said kissing Sam and waving to Dawn who waved back,then he flew out her window.

''So what do you need?'' Sam asked.''I need you to be a test subject for me'' Dawn said rubbing the back of jher neck.''What no..why how come you dont get David,Cobey,or Kesha to do it!'' Sam said with her hands up.

''They wont ..please!'' Dawn begged.

''No''Sam said

Dawn turned into her wolf form and made a puppy dog face.

''nope'' Sam said.

Dawn turned back to her human form and her eyes started to water and fell on the ground crying having a watched her and bit her bottom lip.

''fine!'' Sam said.

Dawn jumped up and hugged her,''Fank Chu!'' Dawn said hugginng her tight.''Dawn..cant..breathe!'' Sam let go of her ''sorry''.

Dawn and Sam went down to Dawns this scientific stuff was down gulped and continued to follower her.

''Ok I need you to see if theese posions work and to change you back and i got this other potion''

''Here drink this'' Dawn said handing Sam a gulped and drank a poof noise looked down and Sam was a cat.

''YES!'' Dawn said and checked of the cat started to laughed and fed her the poition to change her back to normal.''Thanks'' Sam said.''Now this'' Sam opened it and smelled it and drank smoke came and then Sam was turned into a started laughing and Duck Sam gave her a fed her the poition and turned back into her human self.

''Duck poition..check!'' Dawn said.

Then Sam was turned into a frog,a cow,and dog,and snake,an bunny,and even a wolf.

''ok ok one more'' Dawn said dawn took out the last vial and gave it to gulped and drank the last came around the room then there way was turned into a baby!.

Dawn looked down at baby Sam and had a purple baby cap on and a matching blue footsy pjs on with a pacifier in her started to chuckle and started laughing.

''omg omg this is funny!'' Dawn she calmed down she went to give Sam the poition to turn her back but there was no more eyes whidedned in paniced.

''omg omg what am I going to do!'' Dawn said holding her looked down at Sam with paniced eyes and saw she was sleeping.

''Dont worry Sam ill Fix this..wonce i get the ingredience to change you back''.Then She heard someone calling Hers and Sams name.

''omg I cant let Danny know turned his girlfriend into a baby''.Dawn picked up Sam then felt the room go cold.

''Dawn?'' Danny didnt turn around.''uh huh..'' Dawn said.

''Weres Sam?'' Danny asked looking around.

''uh.. I think she took out his phone and called Sams looked down at baby Sam and her phone was on could she miss that.

Danny heard er phone ring and went infront of eyes whidedned.

''uhh..''Thats all Danny could say.

'Danny look I can explain i ask Sam to be my test subject and I turned her into a baby..then I had this poition to change her back to normal but i..i-i..ran out and now shes stuck like this untill i can make more!''Dawn said really fast panting.

Dannys eyes whidedend.''I though that was your little sister but you turned her into a baby!'' Danny said in disbeilefs.''Look im sorry..I can make more..i think''.

''Wait what do you mean i think?..you mean she might be stuck like this forever!..Dawn I date a baby that would be illeagle!'' Danny said throwing his hands up.

''Ok look I cant leave my house because im grounded..so if i give you the list of ingredience you can go get them and bring them back to me I can whip up some more ok?'' Dawn said handing Sam to Danny.

''why cant you watch her!'' Danny said.

''have you forgotten im grounded? I cant let my mom see me with a baby she'll think its mine!''Dawn said throwing her hands eyes whidedned.''Here take the list and meet me back here asap''.Dawn gave him the list and flew of with Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**What The?**

**Chapter 2:Poition**

Danny flew across Amity looked down at Sam who was smiled down at her and looked at the list.

''Ok what first..''Danny said looking at the list.

_1:Four rose Petals_

_2: One Unicorn horn_

_3:One Mermaid scale_

_4:Purple Surup_

_5:One Pumkin_

Dannys eyes whidened.''Well this is gonna be harder than I though''.Danny flew down into a near by garden and saw millions of crimson set Sam on the ground and picked a took four petals of and dropped the it hit the ground it dug into the dirt and more petals started shooting out of it.

''Whoa'' Danny said putting the petals in his grabbed Sam and he stopped.

''what were do i get a unicorn horn from!''.

Sam started laughing and clapping her looked down at her confused then followed her eyes to see what she was laughing at.'

''Deseria!''Danny shouted.

''Well hello Ghost Child'' Deseria said floating over to him.

''Aww whos this?'' She said looking down at the baby.

''Shes looks alot like your little girlfriend''.

''Well this is Sam..'' Danny said sighing.

Deserias eyes whidened.''Wait a minutie you could change her back!'' Danny exclaimed.

''never! you trapped me in the ghost zone!I could have been ruler!'' Deseria said blasting held Sam close to him and hit the eyes flashed green and put Sam in a near by tree.

Danny flew back up and blaster her quickly pulled out the thermos and sucked deseria into capped the thermos then heard a cry.

''Sam!'' Danny screamed and flew to the he got there he saw a squirrel trying to take her binky.''No!'' Danny screamed taking the binky and giving it back to giggled and took the binky putting it in her started laughing then looked over the squirrel just flipped of Danny.

Danny ingnored it and looked down at the list.''One Unicorn horn..''.Danny looked on Sams hand to see that she was wearing the bracelet Dawn gave took it off of her and pressed the black button.A screen popped up.

Dawn was on her computer on typing this story untill her bracelet started looked down at it and pressed the black button,

''Danny?..Everything ok?'' Dawn asked.

''I got the 4 rose petals but wear do I find a unicorn horn?'' Danny asked curiously.''how to get an unicorn horn is first go to the tree closet tree near the AmityPark river-''Danny interuped.''how come It matters what tree?''.''Danny this is just between you and me..thats no ordinary tree..I know this is gonna sound weird but its a unicorn tree''.Dannys eye whidedned.''A unicorn horn tree?''

''I made it because I am so sick of people killing real unicorns for their horns so I invented it so they wouldnt go extinct''.

''Sounds like somthing Sam would do'' Danny said laughing.

''Well Sam did get me into making it'' Dawn said.

''So anyway..pour water on the tree and unicorn horns will appear..then just take one off simple'' Dawn said crossing her arms.

''Thats it?'' Danny said.

''Yep well I have to go before my mom finds out im doing this..peace!'' Dawn said turning of her sighed and picked up Sam and brought them to the tree.

''Found it!'' Danny set Sam on the ground and went to the lake and poured water on tree started glowing green and horns appeared on it.

''Yes!'' Danny said grabbing the horn. ''Ok next a mermaids scale''.


End file.
